


Thought We'd Never Meet Again

by leopup6ta



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, My phone sucks for fic updates and tags, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopup6ta/pseuds/leopup6ta
Summary: Ever since his best friend left, Locus had to deal with lot of horrible classmates that worsened during his highschool years.Except Senior year. Nobody teased him or talked bad about him or gave him much trouble. But don't include Felix in it! No. He is just not...That guy is just infuriating!He already had to deal with a...Secret admirer. Yeah, let's go with that.





	1. Life Works in Mysterious, Yet Not Appreciated, Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me like that. I'm gonna get to my other fics pronto! This idea was just too good to pass up.  
> Also, I'm Lolix Trash, so there's that.

Locus was that one high schooler that everyone avoided, that whispered terrible things about him, that couldn't for the life of him make a single true friend. He's had "friends" in the past, but it only turned out they wanted something in return. He didn't trust anyone after the last one back in his last year of middle school. The rumors got even worse after he got his revenge on that guy. That was okay though because it meant he was left alone at peace. But there was _always_ that one person in every school. The one who wants attention from _everyone_. Including him.

His freshman year at Federal High School of Armonia (yeah, a ridiculous name) was Donald Doyle. He wasn't arrogant by far, but he did expect everyone to listen to him. Blew a fuse when Locus ignored him for his Pre-Calculus assignments. Students spread a rumor that he assaulted Doyle for being "annoying." His parents moved at the end of his first year.

His sophomore year at New Republic High School of Armonia (another ridiculous name and no, they didn't move _too_ far) was Vanessa Kimball. His teenage crush for the first half of the semester. What happened that made him lose his crush? She forced too much on everyone and anyone. When she found out about his crush on her, she tried to force him into having sex with her during the fall dance at their school. He didn't want to attend in the first place, but he couldn't stay home alone when his parents were out of town. Rumor spread that _he_ forced _her_ and it was bad enough that his parents pulled him out and had him home schooled for  the rest of sophomore year and all of junior year back in Tartarus.

Come senior year here he was, attending Blood Gulch High School, sitting in the back of history class, room decorated in _pink_ and _red_ and _white_ because Valentine's Day is apparently a large part of this high school. It wasn't even February yet! He liked it better when he was homeschooled. As usual, no one talked to him and the few girls that _did_ catch his attention were all too afraid of him. Typical. Most times he wishes he wasn't a giant freak who developed faster than others.

He supposes this high school was better than the previous ones. No one spread rumors, and if there were any, it mostly about Lavernius Tucker: he's trans, got knocked up, is currently a thing with David Washington, is cheating on said Washington, it's consensual, it was blah blah blah. The cheating rumor is the only...lie, so to speak. Everything else was pretty much true. If there were any rumors about him, then this high school population are true rumor masters since he's never caught wind of them.

Except that one about someone having a crush on him, though that really wasn't _about_ him, but it would explain the small gifts he received everyday, three weeks before Winter Break, and then the one huge (well, it was compared the small ones) gift stashed in his locker on the last day before the break. Whoever it was sure knew alot about him, but he never really opened up to anyone in high school. Only to his childhood friend, and right now, with all of these chocolates and gifts, he wonders if he has a stalker. Which leads to right now, in the classroom, at his desk. Seriously! Who the fuck knows about his passion for chocolate coated peanuts, pretzels, raisins, strawberries, and marshmallows? Last semester, it was just an onslaught of homemade sugar cookies (fucking delicious they were), RWBY figurines (which wasn't a secret), a high quality art kit (included everything he needs), hand lotions, and most importantly, CHOCOLATE. Yesterday, his stalker made it obvious that they knew he liked, dare he say it, teddy bears. Now today was _homemade_ chocolate coated treats. _Santa Maria, Madre de Dios._ He wonders what else his stalker was planning to give him tomorrow, and if it was going to be on his first period desk or in his locker. Maybe he should start looking for _who_ was his secret admirer.

As first bell rang, Locus wrote down all of the possible people who knew of his likes, while popping a few marshmallows into his mouth. Fuck. These are delicious.

*****

Locus threw his bookbag to the wall, knocking down a few of his paintings. Right now, he couldn't give a fuck. He spent the entire day writing and crossing out names. Nobody at school _knew_ him, so they couldn't just _guess_ his likes hoping they got it right, and everyone is intimidated by him. Except Carolina Church, but he wasn't really interested in her or vice versa.

Oh, and Isaac 'Felix' Gates. The school's attention whore and the bane of his existence. Honestly, he's more of the reason why he's extremely pissed at the moment. He shares his first, third, and _last_ period with him and since today was an even day, study hall was torture. Locus had saved his chocolate treats for that specific time of day because it was the _last class_. Felix sat down next to him...again. He tried his hardest to ignore him, but this was Felix, the spotlight seeker. Small, slender, pale hands kept taking his raisins (no!) while his mouth kept moving, ranting about how unfair his second period teacher was. Not to mention how Felix kept rubbing his right leg against _his_ left leg. No, it wasn't a turn off; it was the complete opposite and he had to excuse himself to the restroom towards the end of the period. If Felix wasn't so annoying, he wouldn't mind giving into temptation. He could just imagine how tight that perfect, small, round ass was...love bites peppering his collar and shoulders and stop it, Locus. Focus. Felix. Is. Annoying. Felix is not worth masturbating with the door unlocked and his mother in the kitchen. But yes. Felix was the main reason he was frustrated. _Sexually_ frustrated.

No use crying over spilled milk, he supposes. Tomorrow is Friday and an odd day, which brought up a bi-weekly test in his first period. He should probably get to studying.

*****

Ah, the anticipated present. He would've come to school earlier, but his PlayStation 4 was calling him. Since yesterday night. Now he missed his so called admirer and came to his first period with...a wood engraving kit. Okay. He loves his stalker too much right now, so he'll leave a present tomorrow in his locker...assuming his giver of wonderful items would stash his next goodie in there. Now to hide it before Felix came.

"Yo, Locus!" _Think_ of the devil and he shall appear. "How was-oh, cool, what's that?" Felix asked.

"Don't touch it!" He smacked away his hand before a finger could be laid on it, and ignores the pout on Felix's face as he puts away the kit in his bookbag.

"Chill, I wasn't going to break it."

"Need I remind you the last time I let you borrow sonething of mine?"

"I didn't mean to drop it! I said I was going to buy you another pen if that one meant so much to you. It's just...for something so fragile it's very expensive."

"Obviously. That pen was given to me by a friend of mine a long time ago and it's a special item you won't be able to replace easily. So please, leave me alone from now on."

"That was...fine. I'll leave you alone. Pardon me for trying to give you my friendship."

"Attention whores like you don't seek friendship from people like me."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Now if you could please sit on the other side of the room every day now, I would be very glad." Locus only glanced in Felix's direction, but he could tell he was fuming.

"...You'll regret calling me such a thing." And with that, Felix stomped towards an empty desk towards the front of the class. Locus sat and stared at the wall, head resting in his hand.

_'I highly doubt it.'_


	2. If Karma's a Bitch, Then So Is Her Twin Sister, Fate

First the verbal fight with Felix, and then he gets paired up with him for a project. A project that revolves around the origins of holidays. It was just _fate_ that they got Valentine's Day. Then, there was the bi-weekly test and he's pretty sure he failed it. He hates history with a passion. Could it get any worse?

"Alright, my seniors!" Mr. Butch Flowers called, "As you all know, as a speech class, I expect to hear at least twice from every single one of you this semester. Next period I will call each of you up here to give a three-minute presentation. It can be of any topic: about yourself, your culture - since we have alot of diversity in here, - your childood, politics, economics, passions, hates, debate topics, etc.

"We have spent the past semester learning on how to prepare speeches, taking part in debates and socratic seminars, and most importantly, learning how to listen and address the audience and/or another speaker. This first presentation will focus more on addressing the audience and the second presentation next week on the thirteenth will focus on addressing the other speaker on a real debate topic. I have already chosen your partners for the second speech, and no, there will be no changes."

Alright then. He was wrong. It did get worse. He hates speech more than history and he was going to be forced to speak. In front of everybody. Hopefully his partner wasn't wasn't-

"Hey, there you, _partner_. Let's get to it, yeah?" That familiar annoying voice buzzed by his ear. Fuck. When did Mr. Flowers call the partners? And why. Was. It. Felix? His right eye twitched in annoyance.

"Ah...well, let's  get st-"

"Uh, no. We're going to have you apologize."

"For what?" He couldn't be serious? What was the word people his age called people like Felix?....It was probably snowflakes. Extremely delicate.

"Excuse me!? For what!? For calling me an attention whore, that's what!" Locus immediately felt the entire class's eyes on him and he somewhat sunk lower into his desk. Somewhat. He doesn't care what they thought of him for insulting Felix or if they they decide to start up rumors about him, but with many students _engrossed_ in their small _argument_ made him want to leave. He pulled through, however.

"Well, if you spent less time basking in the spotlight and more time actually studying then you wouldn't be turning tricks to be able to pass a class and I would have called you a much better label than 'whore'." To add to it, Locus closed his eyes and rested his head on his propped up arm.

There was a collective gasp around them and everything went silent.

Then a heavy textbook slammed into his face.

...

...

...!!!

Locus launched himself over his desk, tackling Felix along the way. He heard the distinct sound of head banging off the floor and felt a slight satisfaction at the flicker of fear Felix gave. It was replaced by a snarl and Locus couldn't hold it any longer. They punched each other at the same time; Felix's was far weaker than his, but it was sure to leave a bruise. Felix fared worse, however, as his clipped his nose with enough force to start the blood flow. That didn't srop Felix from sending another swing his way, this time splitting his lip.

They kept throwing fists and kicks at each other, none of them missing a beat, and splotches and trails of blood coated the floor and their clothes. Nothing else mattered. It was just them two and the drive to put the other in their place. Even after getting yanked away from each other by security guards (was it security guards? He didn't care), they still tried their hardest to strike the other, not caring if the ones restraining them are injured as well. It wasn't until he felt cold metal click into place around his wrists that he realised how _stupid_ he was. They weren't security guards. They were police officers, and by the shock utter fear on Felix's face, he wasn't the only on the boat.

The officers led them out of the classroom. The only relief they got was of the officers leading them towards the principal's office. The cuffs were taken off, but of course neither of them made a move. Why risk it now? Principal Church opened the door and motioned for him to enter and for Felix to sit down by the wall.

 _It's alright. It's alright. The most he can do is suspend me, right? He wouldn't expel me like the other schools._ He glanced around and saw his mother and quickly broke eye contact with her.

"You have disappointed me, Ortez." Principal Church stated. His mother might as well have said it herself.

*****  
Locus tried not to slam the door and whipped his head towards Felix direction and stalked towards him. He didn't miss how quickly Felix shrunk back nor the defiance flaring in his eyes.

"You were right, Felix. I do regret calling you an attention whore. Be glad we won't be seeing each other from now on."

Time was a blur after that. He didn't realise how long it took for his mother to come back or how slowly and utterly silent the car ride was or when he got to his room. It was his last chance and he blew it.

_"Rumors or not, Ms. Ortez, I will not take that risk. Samuel Ortez is hereby expelled from Blood Gulch High School."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has a happy ending!!!!
> 
> Drop a comment if you wish o 3o


	3. At Least Destiny is Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains lengthy spanish dialogue! If you don't understand, drop a comment saying so so that I can upload a translated version PRONTO. I'll still be adding it, but it's not priority yet

Locus picked at his meal, jaw tight and mouth a thin line. His father came back from a business trip and instead of being greeted by warm hugs and smiles and the all cheerfulness of Sunday vibes, he received freezing, disappointed glowers and a tight 'hello'. Of course his father knew what happened, and now, as he and his parents are seated around the table, his father wouldn't make a single noise. Not even a quip. Locus knew he was waiting for him to open his mouth. He nibbled on his mother's tortillas (they didn't taste as great as usual). Once he finished it he reached for another one, but his hand was shooed away by his father.

" ** _Mírame_**." Tears were prickling at his eyes, threatening to fall. " _ **No me hagas enojar. Mírame.**_ " Locus only turned his head away. " _ **Samuel Guadalupe Ortez!**_ " He didn't waste any time to focus on his father; his full name is hardly used by his parents. " ** _No voy a perder el tiempo preguntándote en porque lo hiciste. ¿Cuándo vas por tus cosas?_** "

" _ **...Mañana,**_ " Locus muttered.

" _ **¿Y a quienes te disculparás?**_ " His father pressed on.

" _ **Al maestro en la cuál interrupí su clase.**_ " Mr. Flowers pretty much already forgave them.

" _ **¿Quién más?**_ " No.

"..." Why should he apologize to _him_?

" _ **Samuel.**_ "

" _ **...Félix.**_ "

" _ **Más vale que lo hagas.**_ _**Termina tu comida y me traes el celular y el control del PlayStation.**_ "

" _ **...¿Por cuánto tiempo los vas a tener?**_ " He asked softly.

" _ **Hasta cuando quiera regresarlos.**_ " That's code for at least three months. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for that idiot annoying, son of a bitch. Right now, he and his father could be playing on the console, his mother making snacks to eat (mainly chocolate covered treats), and it wouldn't be until hours later that he would be making sure everything was finished for school. Locus finished his meal and quickly left the kitchen, heading straight towards his room. He took his time grabbing both items, though once he had them in his hand, he trudged back to the kitchen. He stopped a few feet from the entrance as his parents were speaking in hushed tones.

" ** _¿Qué vamos hacer? No tenemos el dinero para mandarlo a un internado._** " His mother always worried about everything.

" _ **Y no lo vamos a mandar ahorita. No lo necesita. Voy hablar con el Director y sea cuanto tiempo sea, no voy a parar hasta que me diga una**_ **buena** ** _razón en porque lo expulsó._** " Locus frowned. His father shouldn't bother with his problems. It was _his_ fault he ended up with the possibility of...no future what-so-ever. He didn't control his anger like he should have done. None of this is necessary.

" _ **Dijo que no quiere arriesgar la escuela por los rumores. Esas cosas lo siguien como una plaga.**_ "

" _ **Ah. Los rumores de los años pasados. Eso no es una razón adecuada para la expulsión ni suspensión. ¿Qué le dio al otro muchacho?**_ "

" _ **De lo que me dijo su madre, nomás lo suspendió...va a venir con su hijo para pedirle perdón a Sam. No tarda en llegar.**_ " Fuck. That. He stomped into the kitchen, set down the items and strode back to his room. He made sure to securely lock his door and set his desk chair under the knob. There was no _fucking_ way he was going to speak or even let _him_ utter a word to him.

Ten minutes later and someone knocked on his door. Locus didn't make a move to answer it. There was a long pause until they knocked again. Again, he didn't bother to move.

"...Locus?" Oh, he definitely had a good reason not to open the door. "Locus, please. I just want to apologize for what I did. It was uncalled for and because of it, I got you expelled." Another pause, then a deep sigh, then fading footsteps, then...blissful silence. Glad that was over with. He knew it was bad manners not to greet the guests, but this was an exception. His parents won't hold it against him.

*****  
Locus always went to school early and today was no exception, though he couldn't shake the feeling that something was...off. As he walked into the building, he saw why.

Everyone. Was. There. Every student of all four grades was there. In the hallway. Way too early. Classes don't start for another good hour. For a good few moments, nobody realized he was there and Locus was able to hear _exactly_ what they were saying. All of it hurtful. This is why he hated high school. The student body would always find a reason to outcast him. It wasn't until someone gasped that started a _wave_ of shocked gasps across the hallway.

Whatever. He's uses to it anyways. Locus stalked towards his locker and kept his gaze to the floor, not caring if he scared anybody around him. When he tore his eyes away from the ground, he saw Felix in front of his locker. With the locker door open. Teeth grinding and hands itching to punch something (namely Felix), Locus quickly got to his locker, and cleared his throat. Felix froze.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" He didn't miss how the entire hallway went eerily silent.

"L-Locus! You're here...early." He almost chuckled at the soft whimper Felix made. "I...I saw someone...stash something in your locker and...Iwantedtomakesureitwasnothingbad." he opened the door fuether and sure enough, there was something. It was wrapped in rose red gift wrapping paper, but he really didn't care anymore. It was probably something extremely insulting now. Everybody loved Felix as it was.

He grabbed his backpack, textbooks and a few other knickknacks that went straight into his pack. As he grabbed the gift, a student opened their mouth.

"Are you gonna beat up Felix again for stupid shit?" Locus growled and _slammed_ the locker door closed, those closest to the locker jumped in fright. He went straight towards Mr. Flower's classroom and threw the gift into the trashcan along the way.

_'Apologize to the teacher, return the textbooks, and then I can leave.'_

*****  
Locus was extremely bored. His parents were working and there was nothing on T.V. He could draw, but he was not in the mood. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on reading, so that was out of the question. The DVD movies he's seen _many_ times and he has no desire to do so again. That left the presents out on the porch steps. That's right. His stalker knows where he lives and dropped off  a present each day for the past two weeks. 'Twas the day of Valentine's and he found a much larger present on the bench in the morning. Oh, and the gift he threw away was among the earliest presents. It was getting annoying. Didn't they get the memo? He didn't want their shit.

He turned on the T.V. again and went back flipping through the channels, eventually leaving it on a children's movie. After a while, he fell asleep. He was rudely awoken by a loud crashing sound and muffled curses that became clear as soon as the door open.

" _ **Samuel! ¿Por qué no quitas los regalos?**_ " Looks like his mother is back. How long was he out? He glanced at the clock and his eyes widen slightly. Four hours. He turns back to his mother who has already disappeared into the kitchen.

" _ **Porque no los quiero.**_ "

" _ **Andale, mijo. Almenos tráelos adentro.**_ "

" _ **...Bueno. Ya que no tengo nada de que hacer.**_ " He lazily stands up from the couch and stretches as a high pitched keen leaves his throat.

" ** _¿_** ** _Nada? No limpiaste la cocina como te mandé._** "

 _"_ _ **No me dijiste nada.**_ " Truth is...he probably wasn't paying attention.

" _ **Bueno. Limpias la cocina o abres los regalos. ¿Cuál?**_ " Locus groaned as he went outside. Like hell he was going to clean the kitchen (seriously! How do dishes stack up so quickly!?), so he decided he might as well bother with the...February gifts. He picked up all the small ones into his arms and nudged the larger gifts into the house. Oh, it was freezing as well. He swiftly closed the door and dumped the small gifts onto the couch and sat down on the floor between the larger ones. After a minute of contemplation, he settled with opening the presents from newest to oldest. They were proably just grand statements of how much of a jerk he was.

*****  
_'Where did they get this?'_

All of his presents were at least fourteen years old. How does he know? Because he made them! He made them for his childhood friend all those years ago...and now they're sitting in front of him. The gift he threw away was actually a framed photo of their last day together. His friend was grinning while he was pouting. He chuckled as he remembered that day. He got mad because his friend would say _Locus_ instead of _Lucas_. Shame he had to move back to Korea.

But...

If he has these presents now then... How did he not recognize him? The high school was pretty big, but it wasn't large enough that he always saw new faces. So how? His eyes wandered back towards the box that came with the photo. This one was wrapped in lined paper. He grabbed the box and found that the paper was actually a neatly written note. He leaned back onto couch and began to read.

 _If you are reading this, I just want you to know that I am_ extremely _sorry for what happened. I never meant for things to go too far like this. I let my anger get the best of me and look where it got us both. Where it got_ You _. I just wanted you to remember me. I was so naive to think you would have recognized me right off the bat. You were only four and I six when my family had go back to Korea, and you_ always _had trouble remembering shit. If there is any way I can make it up to you, tell me. Please. I doubt there is a way, though._

_Well, anyway, in the box is the pen I promised I would replace. It's old, but it's in mint condition. One of my dad's favorites. Better than that crappy one I gave you all those years ago. He said to take care of it and use it wisely._

_Your...Best Friend...Always_  
_Isaac "Felix" Gates_

"...What?" He's got to be pulling his leg. There's no way Felix is... Just no! "This is all just bullshit. I would've easily recognized him."

"But you didn't." Locus sharply inhaled and turned around. He growled as he saw Felix nonchalantly laying down on the couch. His scowl lightened as he took in his features for once. Just a little. He still pretty much hated him.

"How did you get in here?" He questioned.

"You're mom let me in as she was leaving."

"She left again? Huh. Anyways...How do I know you're not lying?"

"Why would I ever lie to you, Lucas?"

"...You could have coerced my _actual_ friend into telling you everything."

"Do you remember how my mom looks? Of course not. You couldn't even remember my _name!_ " Locus grumbles under his breath and looks away from him. "Whatever. Here's a photo from back then and another one just recently." Two photos were dropped into his lap and Locus just stared at them.

And stared.

And stared.

"...I'm sorry," He muttered.

"For what?"

"For insulting you...and attacking you." It was silent for a moment, but then Locus felt a warm pressure on his back and light weight settle on his right shoulder. He turned his head and was greeted by soft plump lips attaching to his own. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss, his eyes closing.

Felix moved to sit on his lap and broke  the kiss, receiving a whine from Locus. He pouted when Felix chuckled.

"There was a very good reason why I came by," Felix stated as he reached over him and then shoved a binder onto his chest. "That's two weeks worth of lessons and homework assignments."

"...Did you forget that I was expelled?"

"Your dad is a very persuasive man. You start school again on Monday."

"...And have you continuously annoy me? No thank you."

"Aww, come on, Sammy. I'll keep it at a minimum." Felix pulled down the top of his shirt and nibbled on his collar bone, hands tugging on his ponytail. Locus ground their hips together, his crotch pressing up against Felix's ass, licking his lips at the breathy moan.

"You'll keep what at a minimum? Your voice?" Locus stood up with Felix's legs wrapped around his waist and made his way to his room.

"Your parents aren't home, so why should I?" Locus only chuckled and kicked the door closed.

*****  
"Oh my god! Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That Locus kid is coming back to the school."

"Bullshit."

"Not lying, and apparently he and Felix hooked up on Valentine's Day."

"What? Seriously? Was the fight like foreplay to them or something?"

"Who knows? Those two are hard to keep up with."

"Bow chicka bow wow."

(Literally multiple people at the same time) "Tucker, shut up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated dialogue version of chapter 3

Locus picked at his meal, jaw tight and mouth a thin line. His father came back from a business trip and instead of being greeted by warm hugs and smiles and the all cheerfulness of Sunday vibes, he received freezing, disappointed glowers and a tight 'hello'. Of course his father knew what happened, and now, as he and his parents are seated around the table, his father wouldn't make a single noise. Not even a quip. Locus knew he was waiting for him to open his mouth. He nibbled on his mother's tortillas (they didn't taste as great as usual). Once he finished it he reached for another one, but his hand was shooed away by his father.

" ** _Look at me_**." Tears were prickling at his eyes, threatening to fall. " ** _Don't make me get angry_** _ **. Look at me.**_ " Locus only turned his head away. " _ **Samuel Guadalupe Ortez!**_ " He didn't waste any time to focus on his father; his full name is hardly used by his parents. " ** _I am not going to waste my time asking why you did it_** ** _. When are you going for your belongings?_** "

" _ **...Tomorrow,**_ " Locus muttered.

" ** _And who are you going to apologize to_** _ **?**_ " His father pressed on.

" ** _The teacher of whom I interrupted the class_** _ **.**_ " Mr. Flowers pretty much already forgave them.

" ** _Who else_** _ **?**_ " No.

"..." Why should he apologize to _him_?

" _ **Samuel.**_ "

" _ **...Félix.**_ "

" ** _You better do it_** _ **. Finish your food and go bring me your phone and the PlayStation controller.**_ "

" _ **...For how long are you going to have them?**_ " He asked softly.

" ** _When I feel like giving them back to you_** _ **.**_ " That's code for at least three months. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for that idiot annoying, son of a bitch. Right now, he and his father could be playing on the console, his mother making snacks to eat (mainly chocolate covered treats), and it wouldn't be until hours later that he would be making sure everything was finished for school. Locus finished his meal and quickly left the kitchen, heading straight towards his room. He took his time grabbing both items, though once he had them in his hand, he trudged back to the kitchen. He stopped a few feet from the entrance as his parents were speaking in hushed tones.

" ** _What are we going to do_** ** _? We don't have the money to send him to a boarding school._** " His mother always worried about everything.

" ** _And we're not going to send him right now_** _ **. He doesn't need it. I'm going to speak with the principal and no matter how long it takes, I am not going to stop until he gives me a**_ **good _reason as to why he expelled him_** ** _._** " Locus frowned. His father shouldn't bother with his problems. It was _his_ fault he ended up with the possibility of...no future what-so-ever. He didn't control his anger like he should have done. None of this is necessary.

" _ **He said he didn't want to risk the school because of the rumors**_ _ **. Those things follow him like the plague.**_ "

" _ **Ah. The rumors from the previous years. That is simply not a proper reason for expulsion, nor suspension. What did he give the other boy?**_ "

" ** _From what his mother told me_** _ **, he only suspended him...she's coming over wirh her son so he can ask Samuel to forgive him. They'll be here soon.**_ " Fuck. That. He stomped into the kitchen, set down the items and strode back to his room. He made sure to securely lock his door and set his desk chair under the knob. There was no _fucking_ way he was going to speak or even let _him_ utter a word to him.

Ten minutes later and someone knocked on his door. Locus didn't make a move to answer it. There was a long pause until they knocked again. Again, he didn't bother to move.

"...Locus?" Oh, he definitely had a good reason not to open the door. "Locus, please. I just want to apologize for what I did. It was uncalled for and because of it, I got you expelled." Another pause, then a deep sigh, then fading footsteps, then...blissful silence. Glad that was over with. He knew it was bad manners not to greet the guests, but this was an exception. His parents won't hold it against him.

*****  
Locus always went to school early and today was no exception, though he couldn't shake the feeling that something was...off. As he walked into the building, he saw why.

Everyone. Was. There. Every student of all four grades was there. In the hallway. Way too early. Classes don't start for another good hour. For a good few moments, nobody realized he was there and Locus was able to hear _exactly_ what they were saying. All of it hurtful. This is why he hated high school. The student body would always find a reason to outcast him. It wasn't until someone gasped that started a _wave_ of shocked gasps across the hallway.

Whatever. He's uses to it anyways. Locus stalked towards his locker and kept his gaze to the floor, not caring if he scared anybody around him. When he tore his eyes away from the ground, he saw Felix in front of his locker. With the locker door open. Teeth grinding and hands itching to punch something (namely Felix), Locus quickly got to his locker, and cleared his throat. Felix froze.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" He didn't miss how the entire hallway went eerily silent.

"L-Locus! You're here...early." He almost chuckled at the soft whimper Felix made. "I...I saw someone...stash something in your locker and...Iwantedtomakesureitwasnothingbad." he opened the door fuether and sure enough, there was something. It was wrapped in rose red gift wrapping paper, but he really didn't care anymore. It was probably something extremely insulting now. Everybody loved Felix as it was.

He grabbed his backpack, textbooks and a few other knickknacks that went straight into his pack. As he grabbed the gift, a student opened their mouth.

"Are you gonna beat up Felix again for stupid shit?" Locus growled and _slammed_ the locker door closed, those closest to the locker jumped in fright. He went straight towards Mr. Flower's classroom and threw the gift into the trashcan along the way.

_'Apologize to the teacher, return the textbooks, and then I can leave.'_

*****  
Locus was extremely bored. His parents were working and there was nothing on T.V. He could draw, but he was not in the mood. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on reading, so that was out of the question. The DVD movies he's seen _many_ times and he has no desire to do so again. That left the presents out on the porch steps. That's right. His stalker knows where he lives and dropped off  a present each day for the past two weeks. 'Twas the day of Valentine's and he found a much larger present on the bench in the morning. Oh, and the gift he threw away was among the earliest presents. It was getting annoying. Didn't they get the memo? He didn't want their shit.

He turned on the T.V. again and went back flipping through the channels, eventually leaving it on a children's movie. After a while, he fell asleep. He was rudely awoken by a loud crashing sound and muffled curses that became clear as soon as the door open.

" _ **Samuel! Why don't you move these presents?**_ " Looks like his mother is back. How long was he out? He glanced at the clock and his eyes widen slightly. Four hours. He turns back to his mother who has already disappeared into the kitchen.

" ** _Because I don't want them_** _ **.**_ "

" ** _Come on, sweetie_** _ **. At least bring them inside.**_ "

" _ **...Fine. Since I have nothing else to do.**_ " He lazily stands up from the couch and stretches as a high pitched keen leaves his throat.

" _ **Nothing**_ ** _? You didn't clean the kitchen like I told you to._** "

 _" **You didn't tell me anything**_ _ **.**_ " Truth is...he probably wasn't paying attention.

" ** _Alright_** _ **. Clean the kitchen or open the gifts. Which one?**_ " Locus groaned as he went outside. Like hell he was going to clean the kitchen (seriously! How do dishes stack up so quickly!?), so he decided he might as well bother with the...February gifts. He picked up all the small ones into his arms and nudged the larger gifts into the house. Oh, it was freezing as well. He swiftly closed the door and dumped the small gifts onto the couch and sat down on the floor between the larger ones. After a minute of contemplation, he settled with opening the presents from newest to oldest. They were proably just grand statements of how much of a jerk he was.

*****  
_'Where did they get this?'_

All of his presents were at least fourteen years old. How does he know? Because he made them! He made them for his childhood friend all those years ago...and now they're sitting in front of him. The gift he threw away was actually a framed photo of their last day together. His friend was grinning while he was pouting. He chuckled as he remembered that day. He got mad because his friend would say _Locus_ instead of _Lucas_. Shame he had to move back to Korea.

But...

If he has these presents now then... How did he not recognize him? The high school was pretty big, but it wasn't large enough that he always saw new faces. So how? His eyes wandered back towards the box that came with the photo. This one was wrapped in lined paper. He grabbed the box and found that the paper was actually a neatly written note. He leaned back onto couch and began to read.

 _If you are reading this, I just want you to know that I am_ extremely _sorry for what happened. I never meant for things to go too far like this. I let my anger get the best of me and look where it got us both. Where it got_ You _. I just wanted you to remember me. I was so naive to think you would have recognized me right off the bat. You were only four and I six when my family had go back to Korea, and you_ always _had trouble remembering shit. If there is any way I can make it up to you, tell me. Please. I doubt there is a way, though._

_Well, anyway, in the box is the pen I promised I would replace. It's old, but it's in mint condition. One of my dad's favorites. Better than that crappy one I gave you all those years ago. He said to take care of it and use it wisely._

_Your...Best Friend...Always_  
_Isaac "Felix" Gates_

"...What?" He's got to be pulling his leg. There's no way Felix is... Just no! "This is all just bullshit. I would've easily recognized him."

"But you didn't." Locus sharply inhaled and turned around. He growled as he saw Felix nonchalantly laying down on the couch. His scowl lightened as he took in his features for once. Just a little. He still pretty much hated him.

"How did you get in here?" He questioned.

"You're mom let me as she was leaving."

"She left again? Huh. Anyways...How do I know you're not lying?"

"Why would I ever lie to you, Lucas?"

"...You could have coerced my _actual_ friend into telling you everything."

"Do you remember how my mom looks? Of course not. You couldn't even remember my _name!_ " Locus grumbles under his breath and looks away from him. "Whatever. Here's a photo from back then and another one just recently." Two photos were dropped into his lap and Locus just stared at them.

And stared.

And stared.

"...I'm sorry," He muttered.

"For what?"

"For insulting you...and attacking you." It was silent for a moment, but then Locus felt a warm pressure on his back and light weight settle on his right shoulder. He turned his head and was greeted by soft plump lips attaching to his own. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss, his eyes closing.

Felix moved to sit on his lap and broke  the kiss, receiving a whine from Locus. He pouted when Felix chuckled.

"There was a very good reason why I came by," Felix stated as he reached over him and then shoved a binder onto his chest. "That's two weeks worth of lessons and homework assignments."

"...Did you forget that I was expelled?"

"Your dad is a very persuasive man. You start school again on Monday."

"...And have you continuously annoy me? No thank you."

"Aww, come on, Sammy. I'll keep it at a minimum." Felix pulled down the top of his shirt and nibbled on his collar bone, hands tugging on his ponytail. Locus ground their hips together, his crotch pressing up against Felix's ass, licking his lips at the breathy moan.

"You'll keep what at a minimum? Your voice?" Locus stood up with Felix's legs wrapped around his waist and made his way to his room.

"Your parents aren't home, so why should I?" Locus only chuckled and kicked the door closed.

*****  
"Oh my god! Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That Locus kid is coming back to the school."

"Bullshit."

"Not lying, and apparently he and Felix hooked up on Valentine's Day."

"What? Seriously? Was the fight like foreplay to them or something?"

"Who knows? Those two are hard to keep up with."

"Bow chicka bow wow."

(Literally multiple people at the same time) "Tucker, shut up!"


End file.
